


Взмах крыльев бабочки...

by Volhenok



Series: Эффект бабочки [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volhenok/pseuds/Volhenok
Summary: ...порождает ураган.Как может желание одного человека обрести семью изменить чужой мир.





	Взмах крыльев бабочки...

**Author's Note:**

> Это ООС. Нет, не так. Это ТОТАЛЬНЫЙ ООСИЩЕ всех персонажей. Я предупредила.  
> Временные рамки сдвинуты.  
> Работа создана исключительно с целью развлечь меня, не претендует на оригинальность, правдоподобие и прочее.

— Ох, мой бедный, бедный ребенок, что же эти скоты с тобой сотворили, — в женском голосе звенела печаль.

Джек не хотел открывать глаза. Не хотел, чтобы ласковые руки, перебиравшие его волосы, оказались бредом сознания, порожденным долгим голодом и болезнью.

— Мое маленькое золотко, мама рядом и никуда-никуда не уйдет, никому тебя не отдаст, никто не заберет тебя, мое солнышко.

Поняв, что это не сон и не галлюцинации, Джек попытался подняться, но маленькая ладошка с неожиданной силой удержала его на месте.

— Лежи и не двигайся пока, тебе нельзя сейчас шевелиться, — худощавая женщина ласково улыбалась, но все, что подросток видел — невероятно зеленые глаза, много ярче, чем у него самого, сияющие бесконечной любовью.

— Кто… Вы? — Джеку едва удалось договорить фразу. Он закашлялся, чувствуя, как из носа начала течь кровь. Он дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться.

— Не шевелись, солнышко, дай долечить тебя, тебе сразу станет легче.

— Но… Ваше платье, — попытался было возразить он. — Дорогую ткань не отстирать от крови.

Женщина только фыркнула, не обращая внимания на алые капли, расползающиеся по зелени верхних юбок.

— Какая глупость! Здоровье важнее, чем какое-то платье.

Джек был не согласен с этим утверждением. Темно-зеленая ткань, расшитая черными и серебряными нитями, была явно дороже его самого.

Тонкие пальцы женщины тем временем пробежались по его лицу, и подросток с удивлением почувствовал, как уходят жар и боль, раздиравшая голову на части. Стало легче дышать, исчезло ощущение тяжелого камня на груди.

— Так… кто Вы?

— Меня зовут Харита Певерелл. И я — твоя мама.

***

У Гарри Поттер всегда было только одно желание — иметь семью.

Большую или маленькую — не важно. Главное, чтобы она была.

Поэтому в ее планы совершенно не вписывался Волдеморт и его шайка, но кто ее спрашивал?

Именно поэтому после войны она, послав куда подальше хотелки других людей, в частности, воскресшего директора, вместо всеми ожидаемого Аврората отправилась в Мунго.

И ее все устраивало — лечить людей ей нравилось гораздо больше, чем калечить.

Но… семьи не было.

Всем было дело до ее денег, славы, а до самой девушки — никакого. Те же, кто видел в ней в первую очередь Гарри, были давними друзьями и товарищами… или врагами-соперниками –Драко и многие другие слизеринцы их выпуска, оставшиеся на свободе, тоже видели в ней личность, и по-своему уважали.

Но это, разумеется, все не то.

А еще после двух Авад, яда василиска, дементоров, истощений на грани смерти и крестража в башке она была бесплодна. И это нельзя было исправить несмотря на все старания целителей, которые ее буквально боготворили.

— Ты ведь знаешь, Харита, у некромантов и так проблемы с детьми, а в твоем случае… — старший целитель тогда только сочувственно улыбнулся.

Да, она знала. Но все равно надеялась.

Поэтому самый простой способ обретения семьи был для нее недоступен. Даже просто принять в род ребенка не получится — магия Певереллов слишком чуждая и иная, чтобы ее смог принять кто-то другой. Несомненно, такие люди существовали, но их было так мало, и найти их было настолько сложно, что все попытки были бессмысленными. Право слово, не убивать же ей родителей младенца, у которого есть шансы пережить принятие в ее род?

И без того хреновое настроение усугублял Орден Феникса, капающий на мозги своими нравоучениями.

Нашли кому — некроманту-целителю, с фамилией Певерелл и именем Харита — «домашний правитель». Смеялись тогда всем Мунго и Авроратом — колдомедики лечили последствия, авроры составляли протокол нарушений.

В итоге окончательно раздраконенная Гарри, потеряв терпение и остатки дружелюбия по отношению к бывшим соратникам, закрылась в доме на Гриммо, и, обложившись фолиантами, принялась высчитывать Ритуал.

Если она не может родить ребенка, она просто-напросто его найдет! И не важно, в каком мире или времени.

Получившееся в результате ее трехлетних усилий творение привело в священный ужас все поколения Блэков, взиравших на нее с портретов в поместье.

— Деточка, ты уверена, что это безопасно? — Вальбурга серьезно смотрела на Гарри, и та точно так же серьезно кивнула.

— До Самайна неделя, успею закупиться всем необходимым, полностью опустошить свои счета и собрать все ценное.

Тридцать первого октября Гарри, закончив наконец-то монструозного вида конструкцию линий, покрывавшую всю комнату от пола до потолка, просто исчезла из этого мира.

***

Мир, в который она попала, был очень похож на смесь обычного и магического. Гарри было очень просто найти здесь свое место — все же, она была Лордом по праву крови и магии.

Язык не представил большую сложность — артефакты-серьги в ушах и незаметная капелька-штанга на языке позволяли ей все понимать и говорить. Со временем чужой язык при постоянном ношении впечатается ей в сознание.

Она не брала с собой деньги, обменяв их на камни и драгоценности — это было гораздо разумнее, учитывая, что галеоны в руках не-мага казались простыми безделушками. Предосторожность хитрых гоблинов, которые не желали, чтобы их золото особо «умные» продавали в маггловском мире.

С камнями таких проблем не было — но и клиентов, способных себе это позволить, было не так уж и много.

А еще в ее безразмерных мешках были артефакты и книги — все наследие родов Поттер, Блэк и Певерелл. О, а еще — копии фолиантов из библиотеки Хогвартса, ради которых ей пришлось в свое время попотеть, помогая восстанавливать древний замок. Впрочем, делала она это не столько ради книг, сколько ради самой школы — это место было ее первым домом, тем местом, где она почувствовала себя там, где нужно.

Но, разумеется, она не отказалась от знаний (пусть некоторые из них она получила не совсем законно — редкие тома, хранящиеся в Запретной секции, простым чарам копирования не поддавались, поэтому их пришлось копировать с помощью специального артефакта. Разумеется, книги из Запретной секции ей никто не предлагал).

Она с нуля построила поместье, выкупив огромный участок земли. Делала она это, конечно же, магией, не забыв, впрочем, прикрыть это иллюзией работ.

Дабы поддержать легенду о приезжей аристократке, она без зазрения совести прошлась по кладбищам, находящихся в дальних уголках страны, и подняла несколько сотен умертвий высшего ранга. Выбирала она могилы постарше — чтобы не наткнуться однажды на знакомого умершего. А то были у нее как-то прецеденты…

Что для Высшего Некроманта привести тела в нормальный вид, сделав их неотличимыми от живых и здоровых людей?

Она поступила как истинный Певерелл — только они могли использовать боевые машины для массового уничтожения всего живого как простых слуг. Впрочем, это не означало, что те не выполняли этой функции — защита убежища некроманта была для них в приоритете.

Незамужняя, богатая, и явно очень родовитая — пусть и иностранка. Так она выглядела в глазах окружающих, поэтому ее приглашали на всевозможные приемы, стремясь узнать получше и поближе.

Гарри было совершенно все равно, что она стала предметом сплетен столичной аристократии — в первый раз, что ли? Тем более, что вбитые ей Вальбургой правила поведения пусть и отличались немного от ее мира, но были очень похожи.

Это тоже была одна из причин, по которой ее сразу причислили к аристократии — свояк свояка видит из далека, и другие нормы этикета влет распознавались от неумения или незнания.

Да и… С ее-то осанкой, взглядом и жестами…

Невидимая для остальных корона Певереллов тяжелым грузом заставляла голову склониться, если претендент на нее был слишком слаб духом. Если же тот оказывался достойным — она до самой смерти эфемерным обручем сжимала виски, слишком слабо, чтобы это было болезненным, но достаточно, чтобы напоминать держать голову всегда высоко поднятой — как истинный Король.

Забавно, но Певереллы вне зависимости от половой принадлежности носили титул Лорда и Короля.

На то, чтобы освоиться в этом мире, у нее ушел год. Для того, чтобы активировать круг поиска — сутки. Чтобы найти своего ребенка — один час.

Найденному подростку было лет девять-десять на вид, но чары диагностики однозначно показывали — тому уже двенадцать, просто постоянный голод и недоедание давало о себе знать. Как и в ее случае, впрочем — она до определенного момента тоже выглядела младше своего возраста.

Ребенок был невероятно красивым, пусть и истощенным и больным.

И это вызывало у нее чувство самого настоящего страха — даже в ее родном мире в маггловской его части участь таких детей была незавидной, несмотря на всю «цивильность и просвещенность». Даже наличие родителей не всегда могло являться гарантом безопасности, что уж говорить о бродяжках. Те за кусок хлеба были готовы на многое, но даже такое, полудобровольное согласие, продиктованное необходимостью… Было отвратительным.

Что уж говорить о тех случаях, когда их никто не спрашивал.

У ее маленького солнышка были золотистые волосы и яркие-яркие глаза, зеленые, почти как у нее, только светлее. Но это ненадолго.

У Певереллов был очень простой ритуал принятия в семью, описанный однажды в детской книжке в ее родном мире.

«Мы с тобой одной крови — ты и я».

В ее случае, правда, это прозвучало несколько иначе — «ты моей крови».

Все. Больше ничего не было нужно — никаких громоздких ритуалов, жертвоприношений и прочего, что требуется магам из других семей.

Вот только магия Певереллов, которая мгновенно начинала менять принимаемого в семью, могла убить, и весьма мучительно, потому что была… чуждой — наверное, это лучшее определение. И далеко не каждый мог пережить этот ритуал.

У него было только одно побочное действие — впрочем, это последствие даже не ритуала, а особенностей мышления семьи Певерелл — абсолютная фиксация на объекте. Дети драгоценны для некромантов, ведущих свой род от Смерти, поэтому с ними носились, как курица с яйцом, и нередко у Певереллов отказывали мозги, когда дело касалось их «деточек».

Она проконтролировала изменения во внешности — фактически, лишь глаза. Ее глаза. Теперь никто не перепутает это сияние смертельного проклятия с весенней листвой Безариусов.

Ох, и… волосы.

Харита тихонько рассмеялась, запуская пальцы в мягкие пряди. Жидкое золото, ей нравился этот цвет. Поэтому она его и оставила. Вот только короткие пряди у макушки уже начали забавно топорщится.

Немного, самую капельку — черты лица, но не убирая, а только обостряя черты дома Безариус — специально, разумеется. Иначе ведь будет слишком скучно, разве нет?

Она любила проблемы, а те — ее.

Такая вот психологическая особенность после Волдеморта.

Спокойная жизнь была слишком скучна.

Гарри просмотрела воспоминания Джека — все-все, вплоть до самых ранних — ей нужно было знать, откуда можно ждать неприятностей и кому, в случае чего, бить морду.

Брюнетка не была мастером менталистики, однако заметить странность смогла — в голове ее ребенка навязчиво присутствовал облик алоглазой девочки со странной тенью за спиной.  
То, что это цепь, она поняла почти сразу — успела изучить особенности этого мира.

Можно было предположить, что подобная навязчивость обусловлена сильным впечатлением, которое после себя оставила эта… Баскервиль, но…

Нет, дело было не в том, что у Лейси было не все в порядке с головой — хотя она отчасти и напоминала ей Беллатрикс –просто ощущение от этих воспоминаний были… неправильными.

Любовь, обожание, нежность, обожествление и фанатизм ощущались совсем по-другому. Да даже одержимость каким-либо человеком, безумная и ненормальная, не оставляла настолько мерзкий привкус во рту.

Гарри бы поняла и приняла любую из всех вышеперечисленных эмоций, которые Джек мог бы испытывать к Лейси Баскервиль — в конце концов, та была его первым другом, спасителем, защитником. Близким человеком.

Но этого не было.

Было всепоглощающее ощущение клубящейся темноты, которая проникала в каждый уголок чужого сознания, буквально сводя с ума своего носителя.

Знала ли та девочка, что сотворила с чужим незащищенным разумом? Ведь Детей Несчастий не просто так не любили — народные суеверия отражали горькую реальность, в которой красноглазые дети разрушали одним фактом своего существования все вокруг. Жизни, судьбы, реальность, разум…

Как и все прочие Баскервили.

Бездна, глядящая из глаз Лейси, фактически перепахала сознание ее ребенка, пока — не ясно зачем.

Впрочем, влияние постепенно сойдет на нет.

Потому что Смерть гораздо сильнее.

****

Джек притаился, прекрасно зная, что мама его не выдаст, а догадаться искать его здесь никто не сообразит.

Он знал, по какой причине за ним охотится такое количество девушек всех возрастов — единственный наследник Хариты Певерелл, молодой, богатый, красивый и — самое замечательное для девиц — не женатый.

А еще бонусом шли легкий характер и доброта.

Идеальный же жених! Тем более, ему семнадцать — самое то для помолвки.

И то, что он подозрительно сильно похож на члена дома Безариусов, их не останавливает.  
Глаза-то как у леди Певерелл, волосы топорщатся похоже — так что на все остальное можно забить.

Например, на то, что Харита очень негативно относится к Висконту, нынешнему главе Безариусов, и однажды публично пообещала отрезать мужчине все лишние части, выпирающие куда не надо. А если подойдет к Джеку еще раз и ближе, чем на десять метров — не отрежет, просто и безболезненно, а оторвет голыми руками.

Мама у него была боевая, да.

За что ее и боялись — Джек не знал, каким образом люди прознали о том, что означает фамилия Певерелл, однако с тех пор имя их семьи вызывало не меньший ужас и трепет, чем Баскервиль.

Возможно, дело в слугах огромного поместья, которые, защищая своих хозяев и имущество, теряли человеческий облик и становились тем, кем были на самом деле — мертвецами?

Но это охотниц за деньгами не останавливало, напротив, добавляя ему загадочности и привлекательности.

Ну, у него всегда язык был без костей, так что он не выдержал и сказал одной… даме, что он обо всем этом думает.

И теперь он прятался от особо ретивого защитника женской чести, который вознамерился вызвать его на дуэль. О, Джек не сомневался, что сможет победить — мама его любила, поэтому и гоняла до потери пульса, вот только не лучшая идея — портить прием чужим убийством.

Как и мать, он не умел сражаться не до смерти. Только на тренировках удавалось держать себя в руках, в реальном бою они оба стремились уничтожить противника.

Мамочка была самым лучшим, что с ним случалось за всю его жизнь. Она была самой восхитительной женщиной, которую он только знал, и даже Лейси, милая Лейси не могла с ней сравниться.Она расчесывала ему волосы перед сном, заплетая по утрам в косу, читала сказки, обнимала, учила, и называла своим солнышком или золотком. Баюкала на руках после кошмаров, и любила-любила-любила — так отчаянно, как только может любить мать свое дитя.

Брюнет рядом с ним был невероятно смущенным, и, казалось, сильнее покраснеть уже было невозможным.

— Все, можете вылезать, — тихонько произнесла женщина, явственно посмеиваясь. — Они ушли и больше не вернутся.

 

Освальд не слишком любил всевозможные приемы, на которых ему приходилось присутствовать вместе с господином Гленом.

В первую очередь потому, что его тотчас же окружали девицы разной степени наглости и настойчивости. И он, в силу своего воспитания, не всегда мог четко отказать женщине.

Господин Глен только хихикал, наблюдая за его проблемами. Сам он с подобным не сталкивался — леди, пусть и были наглыми, прекрасно знали, к кому лучше не лезть, поэтому глава дома Баскервиль оставался единственным холостяком, который на подобных приемах получал удовольствие.

Иногда Освальду казалось, что только ради этого тот и посещал все эти балы — понаблюдать за мучениями молодых парней, судорожно пытающихся избежать хищного женского внимания.

Это у Лейси подобных проблем не было –к единственной девушке, регулярно появляющейся в компании господина Глена, относились с опаской — потому что считали чуть ли не его дочерью, а потому не рисковали. Да и алые глаза играли свою роль, чего уж скрывать.  
В этот раз он, не выдержав, просто-напросто сбежал под ехидный взгляд сестры.

Помогло это, честно говоря, слабо — особо настырная пара девушек продолжала упорно его преследовать, и постепенно это начало его не раздражать, нет — пугать. Очень уж плотоядно выглядели близняшки, почти раздевая его взглядом.

Когда Освальд, окончательно проникнувшись ситуацией, решил сбежать обратно под крылышко к господину Глену — рядом с ним было явно безопаснее — он понял, что девушки стали так, что пробраться мимо них незаметно не получится.

Окно неподалеку начало казаться ему весьма хорошим вариантом, когда в него слабо врезался золотоволосый вихрь с потрясающими изумрудными глазами.

На лице у неизвестного парня застыло обречено-затравленное выражение, и он с явной безнадегой оглядывался на приближающегося молодого мужчину и двух женщин рядом с ним.

Впрочем, выражение лица блондина быстро поменялось — он, оценив Освальда и сложившуюся ситуацию (а не заметить мечтательный взгляд брюнета в сторону окна было сложно), окинул залу взглядом и неожиданно расплылся в улыбке.

— У тебя явно та же проблема, что и у меня, и я знаю, как ее решить!

Уже гораздо позже, дома, Освальд так и не смог понять, почему так легко последовал за незнакомым ему блондином, потащившего его за запястье сквозь толпу.

Их потеряли на какую-то пару мгновений, в течение которых парень успел проскользнуть к женщине в пышном платье траурных оттенков — черный и темно-зеленый бархат, расшитый серебряными нитями и капельками-брызгами изумрудов. Она стояла несколько в стороне от остальных, рядом с балконом, и чем-то она напомнила Освальду господина Глена.

— Спрячь нас, пожалуйста!

Женщина выгнула идеальную черную бровь, кинула взгляд им за спину… и, рассмеявшись, приподняла подол платья так, что стали видны изящные лодыжки.

Блондин, не колеблясь ни мгновения, нырнул под чужую юбку, утягивая его за собой.

Женщина опустила подол, и внезапно стало очень тихо, и неожиданно, достаточно просторно.

Спустя десять долгих минут, когда Освальд думал, что сгорит от стыда, они наконец-то выбрались.

— Не представишь мне своего друга, Джек? — с улыбкой в невероятно-зеленых глазах спросила женщина, тихонько подхихикивая.

— Я его еще не знаю, — безмятежно ответил блондин, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Его улыбка была неожиданно светлой и задорной. — Сейчас познакомимся, и я вас представлю.

— Ты меня просто поражаешь, золотце, — покачала головой брюнетка, прячась за веером.

— Меня зовут Джек Певерелл, — еще шире улыбнулся блондин, склоняя голову набок.  
— Наследник рода Певерелл.

— Освальд Баскервиль, — тихо пробормотал он, все еще пытаясь справиться со жгучим чувством неловкости и стыда.

— Ах! — неожиданно воскликнул блондин, засияв так, что на него стало почти больно смотреть. — Ты знаешь Лейси?

Брюнет напрягся — откуда этот парень мог знать его сестру?

— Да.

Джек издал странный, но милый звук между писком и мяуканьем, и только было открыл рот, как по вихрастой макушке прилетело сложенным веером.

— Ты ничего не забыл, солнце?

— Извини, мама, — потер голову блондин, выглядя при этом, как нашкодивший кот. — Познакомься, Освальд, это — моя мама и глава рода Певерелл, лорд Харита Певерелл. А теперь, раз вы познакомились, скажи — где Лейси?

Ладони в белых перчатках обхватили его правую руку, изумрудные глаза смотрели трогательно и умоляюще.

От Хариты послышался тяжелый вздох и едва слышный шлепок — изящная ладошка женщины врезалась в ее лицо, и вид у нее мгновенно стал напоминать воплощение безысходности.

— Ты безнадежен, золотко.

 

***

Глену нравился Джек Певерелл. Блондин приносил в жизнь хаос и неожиданности, разгоняя скуку. С его появлением в жизни Баскервилей та стала совсем редким гостем в их поместье, поэтому каждого появления шебутного жизнерадостного парня он ждал с нетерпением.

Что ему нравилось в нем сильнее всего — это то, что тот никогда не опускал голову при разговоре с ним, пряча взгляд. Леви вообще не мог вспомнить, чтобы Певерелл опускал перед кем-нибудь голову.

Что было весьма странно — Лейси, пусть сперва и не узнавшая его, заметив знакомые серьги, тут же с визгом на нем повисла, а потом долго и обстоятельно объясняла брату, откуда она его знает.

Джек был слишком… горд для обитателя улицы.

Покорность и пресмыкательство из таких не выгонишь, как бы те ни старались это скрыть. Гордецы там не выживают, если не обладают достаточной силой, конечно. Исходя из рассказа Лейси, у блондина ее не было.

Поэтому Леви было интересно, очень и очень интересно понять, как можно получить из затравленного зверька с улицы Короля, не преклоняющего ни перед кем, кроме своих близких, колени. В прямом смысле этого слова, кстати — Джек легко усаживался на пол перед креслом Лейси, так же легко мог рухнуть на землю перед Освальдом… и все. Никому больше блондин не позволял смотреть на себя сверху вниз.

Впрочем, скорее всего, могла и его мать, но ее мужчина никогда не видел, только слышал о ней различные слухи, невероятные и жуткие. Даже завидно становилось, в какой-то мере — Харите Певерелл потребовалось всего несколько лет, чтобы репутация ее рода стала вровень с Баскервилями, которую те, вообще-то, нарабатывали столетиями.

От самого Джека добиться чего-либо, кроме восторженного «мамочка самая-самая лучшая» и прочего в подобном духе, не получалось. Освальд же при упоминании Хариты краснел настолько сильно, что выдавить из него хоть слово не представлялось возможным. Хотя Леви было очень, очень интересно узнать причину подобной реакции брюнета — тот обычно достаточно слабо выражал эмоции, и столь дикое смущение было ему не свойственно.

А еще от Джека Певерелла шарахались цепи.

Не просто отказывались подходить к нему, как иногда бывало с некоторыми людьми, а с визгом и воплями удирали как можно дальше, а наиболее сильные — просто отказывались появляться в его присутствии. Если все же удавалось выманить цепь и заставить ее находиться в одном помещении с Певереллом, та стремилась оказаться как в можно более дальнем углу от парня, или пряталась за спиной своего контрактора.

И это тоже приводило Глена в восторг — столько загадок, которые ему никак не поддаются!

У Джека была еще одна особенность — он был до ужаса тактильным и шебутным, все время хватал собеседника за руки, плечи, обнимая и повисая на спине, вертелся вокруг со скоростью юлы — только кончик золотистой косы и был виден — и смеялся-смеялся-смеялся, тараторил со скоростью пулемета обо всем на свете и снова смеялся.

Впрочем, позволял он себе это только с теми, кого считал друзьями или близкими. И в эту категорию на этот раз, к удивлению Глена, он попадал.

И нельзя сказать, что ему это не нравилось.

Да и кому не понравился бы всегда солнечный и улыбчивый парень, который, казалось, всегда в хорошем настроении, которым заражал остальных?

А потом Глен, Лейси и Освальд познакомились с темной стороной Джека. И не только с ней.

 

Был самый обычный июльский день — разве что, немного более душный, чем обычно.  
Ничего не предвещало неприятностей — идиотов, способных напасть на троих Баскервилей, не было, поэтому Джек и Лейси без малейшей опаски потащили их в глубину маленьких улочек, где царила власть силы.

Эта парочка загорелась желанием найти место их первой встречи, поэтому они вместе очень упорно и нудно упрашивали Леви пройтись с ними. Сдался тот не сразу — нужно же было посмотреть, к каким методам те прибегнут для его уговоров.

Присутствие же Освальда вообще было само собой разумеющимся — Джек никогда не стеснялся вытаскивать друга из-за книг в очередную заварушку, поэтому, разумеется, никаких возражений не слушал.

Сокрушительный энтузиазм блондина и брюнетки, которые, кажется, впали в детство, отпугивал от их квартета всех любопытных или недружелюбно настроенных, Лейси хлопала в ладоши, когда наконец-то добралась до нужного переулка, Джек улыбался широкой и радостной улыбкой — в общем, идиллия.

На обратном пути Певерелл углядел в одной из лавочек что-то, что его заинтересовало.

— Я догоню через пару минут, идите вперед, — помахал он рукой, забегая в покосившийся магазинчик.

Лейси тогда, пожав плечами, в припрыжку отправилась дальше, утаскивая за собой замедлившегося Освальда.

Однако, когда Джек не догнал их ни через пять минут, ни через десять, они поняли, что что-то все-таки случилось.

Масштаб проблемы представить было проблематично — блондин иногда умудрялся уговорить Освальда на спарринг, и побеждал ровно в половине случаев, так что уровень подготовки у того был очень высоким — ведь Освальда тренировали, чтобы сражаться с цепями.

Джека они нашли в странной компании — пара Безариусов, отец и сын, о чем-то ему говорили. Певерелл никак не реагировал, с каменным выражением лица слушая мужчину.

Впервые за время их знакомства солнце зашло за тучи.

Парень не улыбался, не вертелся на месте, не тараторил без умолку, перебивая собеседника. Обычно яркие, будто бы светящиеся изумрудные глаза потемнели до невероятно темного оттенка, став почти черными. Это выглядело зловеще — ближе к краю радужки цвет светлел, напоминая почему-то замерзшее пламя.

Леви не стал вмешиваться, и не позволил это сделать Лейси с Освальдом — просто остановился неподалеку, наблюдая.

Пугающе-ледяной взгляд обычно искрящихся весельем глаз метнулся к ним, Джек чуть склонил голову, показывая, что заметил их, и снова обратил внимание на говоривших.

Разговор явно парню не нравился, однако по какой-то причине он их слушал.

А затем…

Взрыв эмоций произошел мгновенно и совершенно неожиданно, красивое лицо исказила гримаса ярости, превращая то в гротескную маску.

— Не смей оскорблять мать! Мама самая лучшая, мама заботится обо мне, мама любит меня!  
— зелень изумрудов вспыхнула полубезумным огнем, удар десятков звенящих цепей разворотил часть улицы, но Безариусы успели увернуться. — Единственная моя родная кровь — это мама! Я ее сын, она моя! Моя, моя, моя!

Цепи удлинились, метнувшись к своему владельцу, формируя нечто странное. Впрочем, скоро стало ясно, что это коса — огромное широкое лезвие черного цвета и тонкая, кажущаяся хрупкой, рукоять.

— Я — Певерелл! Мама — моя мама! Слышишь?! Она — моя мать!

 

Харита почувствовала, что сердце неожиданно кольнуло болью, острой и неприятной.

Ее ребенок…

Что с ним?

Она не стала долго думать, аппарировав туда, где ощущалась сила Джека. Внешний вид ее не особо заботил — кого ей стесняться, ребенка, который ей помогает платья застегивать и корсеты затягивать, или тех смертников, которых она укокошит? Или случайных свидетелей, что ли?

Взъерошенная, с влажными от воды волосами, она появилась как раз вовремя, чтобы выставить древко своей косы, удерживая удар обезумевшего Джека. Бросив равнодушный взгляд на Висконта — опять эта тварь, что ж ему неймется — она усилием воли развеяла оружие сына.

— Золотце мое, что случилось, почему ты так сердишься? Мамочка ведь здесь, рядом. Ну же, успокойся, — заворковала она, распахивая объятия.

— Мама! — выдохнул жалобно ее ребенок, бросаясь к ней на руки. И что, что он давно стал выше Гарри? Ей это ни капли не мешало. — Мама!

Ее солнышко уткнулось носом ей в шею и быстро-быстро заговорило, едва не плача:

— Он сказал, что ты не моя мать. Он сказал, что ты на самом деле меня не любишь и бросишь, когда я тебе надоем. Но это же не правда, мама, не правда, ведь так?

— Конечно же нет, золотце, — успокаивающе погладила она Джека по голове, ощущая, как в душе начинает зарождаться слепая ярость. — Я ведь только ради тебя сюда пришла, только ради тебя живу, ты же знаешь, что все для меня. Я всегда буду с тобой, никогда не оставлю, только ты мне и важен. Я — на твоей стороне, чтобы ты ни задумал.

— Даже если я решу уничтожить этот мир? — с какой-то детской интонацией уточнил ее сын, и она закивала головой, готовая сделать что угодно, лишь бы ее ребенок был счастлив.

— Да, мой дорогой. Только когда соберешься это сделать — предупреди меня, чтобы мамочка успела собрать все ценное и смогла помочь тебе выстоять против тех, кто будет тебе мешать.

Вот оно — побочный эффект Певереллов во всей своей красе. Разве Харита бы согласилась сделать что-то подобное ради кого-то другого? Да ни за что!

А ради своего солнышка действительно была готова столкнуть мир в Бездну.

А Джек, ее драгоценный, бесценный ребенок, который имел невероятно нестабильный разум, полностью сумасшедший, достаточно безумный, чтобы магия детей Смерти его приняла, вцепился своим ускользающим сознанием в нее как в константу, неизменность. И любой, даже малейший намек на то, что это может исчезнуть — и хрупкая конструкция начинала рушиться, обнажая совершенно гениальный, но при этом же — хаотичный разум без единой частицы рассудка.

Такова была истинная сущность рода Певерелл — абсолютное безумие, заключенное в тонкую оболочку правил и этикета.

Ее солнышко радостно рассмеялось, и Харита наконец-то почувствовала, как ледяная рука разжала ее сердце.

— Ты самая-самая лучшая, мамочка!

А потом Джек, оглядев ее с ног до головы, округлил глаза, огляделся вокруг, и зашипел, как маленькая змейка, принявшись стаскивать с себя камзол.

Гарри со смешком приняла одежду, которая была ей весьма удачно велика, а посему — скрывала все стратегически важные места полностью.

— Спасибо, золотко. Надо же, успел удрать, — с сожалением огляделась брюнетка. — Ну ничего. От меня не убежишь, а свои обещания я всегда выполняю. Ах, добрый день, Освальд, надо же, мы вновь встретились в столь смущающих тебя обстоятельствах.

Парень напротив нее действительно опять был иллюстрацией слова «смущение», чем невероятно ее забавлял. Ну, появилась перед тобой женщина в чем мать родила, что такого-то?

А затем она перевела взгляд немного в бок, и…

Полностью пропала.

Певереллы влюбляются лишь раз в своей жизни с первого взгляда, с первой секунды — еще не зная о своем избраннике ничего, только взглянув в чужие глаза.

Она краем сознания отметила присутствие Лейси, столь обожаемой сыном, и почти сразу об этом забыла. Чужие глаза потрясающего фиалкового цвета занимали ее куда как больше.

Инстинкты Певерелл мгновенно взвыли — за спиной ее человека уже стояла тень, пока едва-едва ощутимая, но скоро она станет сильнее, и тогда…

У ее человека не больше десяти лет, прежде чем он умрет.

Корона на голове стала ощутимей, сдавливая виски холодом Серых Пределов.

«Пожалуйста, Господин».

И — тихое, едва различимое согласие, услышанное только ею и Джеком, который забавно нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что произошло.

«Спасибо».

Чужие губы отдают привкусом крови и болезни, но Харита не обращает на это внимания, вытягивая боль, страдания и все повреждения, не ощущая своего тела, потому что сейчас вместо нее — Господин.

Ведь даже она, сколь сильна бы ни была, не могла прогнать чужую смерть. Не отсрочить на несколько лет, а полностью убрать дамоклов меч над чужой головой мог только Господин Мертвых.

Спустя какое-то время ощущение постороннего присутствия уходит, и брюнетка смогла выдохнуть, все еще не в силах оторвать взгляд от чужих глаз.

Глен Баскервиль — а то, что это он, она поняла почти сразу — смотрел на нее со смесью непереводимых эмоций, среди которых явственно лидировали изумление и веселье.

— Леди Певерелл, я полагаю?

— Лорд. Все главы нашего рода, вне зависимости от пола, носят титул Лорда, — поправила  
она, сумев наконец отвести взгляд в сторону. Ненадолго, правда — спустя ровно пять секунд она снова залипла, на этот раз, на все лицо в целом.

Как Гарри подозревала, на лице у нее сейчас весьма красноречивое выражение влюбленной кошки.

— Но можете звать меня просто Харита. Или Гарри — как вам будет угодно.

— Харита, — произнес Глен медленно, будто бы пробуя имя на вкус. — Ну что ж, госпожа Харита, не согласитесь ли вы посетить поместье Баскервилей?

 

***

С тех пор, как Харита Певерелл появилась в жизни Баскервилей, Леви окончательно забыл слово «скука».

Женщина была не просто внезапной — она была совершенно непредсказуемой, настолько, что предугадать, что придет ей в голову в следующее мгновение, было нельзя.

А еще она была ведьмой. Самой настоящей, с зельями, заклинаниями, волшебной палочкой и даже метлой. Именно последнее, кстати говоря, его и добило. Фигурально, конечно — после ее поцелуя все влияние, оказанное контрактом с пятью цепями, сошло на нет, он ощущал себя словно в первый день после передачи ему полномочий главы дома.

И это было просто восхитительно, потому что даже в этом мире оказалось столько всего неизведанного и неиспробованного, что покидать его совершенно не хотелось!

Гарри и Джек, посмеиваясь, приносили с собой книги на чужом языке, переводчик к ним, и оставляли его наедине со всем этим богатством. Не совсем, конечно же — Харита на диво быстро среагировала, когда в результате его интереса «а что будет, если смешать вот эти руны и вот эти» половины полянки, где он экспериментировал, просто не стало.

И это девушка еще не показывала самое интересное — как сказал Джек с радостной улыбкой, только члены семьи имели доступ к некоторым книгам.

А потом Лейси, заинтересовавшись гаданием, спросила брюнетку, можно ли увидеть будущее не в абстрактных символах и знаках судьбы, а действительно увидеть.

Вопрос заинтересовал не только Лейси, но и саму Хариту, которая, погрузившись в вычисления, с безумно увлеченным видом начала составлять то ли ритуал, то ли заклинание.

Спустя полгода она с гордостью продемонстрировала результат своих усилий.

 

— Не смотри на меня так, Освальд! — надулся Джек, как никогда напоминая ребенка. — Без Лейси мир ведь действительно не имеет смысла! Но там не совсем правда. Я бы тебя не убил. Никогда-никогда. Я бы попросил мамочку тебя подержать, но убить — неа. Я же тебя люблю. Так же, как и Лейси.

Свои слова блондин подтвердил коротким, но полным энтузиазма поцелуем. Точно такой же достался Лейси, и парень, сияя, словно солнце повис на обоих Баскервилях.

 

Харита медленно уселась на пол, призывая к себе бутылку с вином.

— Я всякого ожидала, но такое даже моя больная фантазия предугадать не могла.

— Моя, если честно, тоже, — признался Леви. — Хотя эксперимент, надо признаться, удался на славу.

— Знаешь, а давай я подкину тебе другое поле для деятельности? — нервно рассмеялась Гарри. — Я, например, из другого мира. Не из Бездны, нет. Совсем из другого. Не заинтересовало?


End file.
